Himitsu Sentai Gorenger (Laura Clarke's Version)
Plot When world peace is threatened by the emergence of an international secret society of evil called the , the United Nations sets up an international peace organization called to combat the threat. This special army is distributed to various parts of the world (designated as "Blocks"). One of the largest "Blocks" is Japan. The "Black Cross Army/Black Crusaders", fearful of this united threat against them, decides to launch a surprise attack against the Japan EAGLE Block and sends five of its most dangerous cyborg operatives to attack Japan's various EAGLE branches. Across Japan the Black Cross Army decimates its targets, killing all those who oppose them. Yet from the ashes of these destroyed bases, five young recruits miraculously survive and vow vengeance. Given a special interlocking "key", the various survivors are summoned to snackshop "Gon", secret gateway to EAGLE Japan's main command center by Japan's EAGLE Commander Edogawa Gonpachi. There they are given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, which empower its wearer with various superhuman abilities. Edogawa tells them that they are the Secret Squadron "Gorenger", the world's best chance against the forces of the Black Cross Army. Armed with these battlesuits and other special weapons created by EAGLE scientists, they exact their revenge upon the Black Crusaders who killed their comrades and dedicate themselves to crushing the remaining forces of the Black Cross Army and its sinister leader, Black Cross Führer. Characters Gorengers Temporary Gorengers EAGLE *Gonpachi Edogawa *EAGLE Agents **Tomoko Hayashi aka 008 **Haruko Nakamura aka 009 Other Allies *Taro Katou *Cyborg Q (36) *All Super Sentai **J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Black Cross Army/Black Crusaders *Black Cross Führer/Generalissimo (1-84) *Sun Halo Mask *Iron Man Mask General Temujin *Volcano Mask General Magman *Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask *Steel Sword Dragon (Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane) *Zolders *Doctor Shinigami (53) *Black Shadow 9 (79) *Masked Monsters **Independent Monsters ***Gold Mask (1) ***Warrior Mask (1 & 2) ***Bronze Mask (1 & 3) ***Jade Mask (1 & 4) ***Poison Gas Mask (1, 4 & 5) ***Iron Ring Mask (6) ***Crescent Moon Mask (7) ***Poison Fang Mask (7 & 8) ***Witch Mask (9) ***Wing Mask (10) ***Boat Ear Mask (11) ***Silver Heat Mask (12) ***Horn Mask (13) ***Skull Mask (14) ***Iron Tube Mask (31) ***Iron Basket Mask (40) ***Skate Mask (79) **Sunring Mask's Army ***Rainbow Mask (15) ***Mirror Mask (15 & 16) ***Black Hair Mask (16 & 17) ***Cyclops Mask (18) ***Sword Mask (19) **Iron Mask Temujin's Army ***Shot Mask (21) ***Gear Mask (21 & 22) ***Wire Mask (22 & 23) ***Razor Mask (23 & 24) ***Lamprey Mask (24 & 25) ***Vein Mask (26) ***Iron Claw Mask (27) ***Iron Comb Mask (28) ***Door Mask (29) ***Mine Mask (30) ***Large Hatchet Mask (32) ***Iron Princess Mask (33) ***Blushing Mask (34) ***Steel Mask (35) ***Warship Mask (36) ***Fork Mask (37) ***Pirate Mask (38) ***Rock Face Mask (39) ***Iron Lion Mask (41) **Volcano Mask Magman's Army ***Diamond Mask (43) ***Electricity Mask (44) ***Sword Shark Mask (45) ***Locomotive Mask (46) ***Bird Talon Mask (47) ***Camera Mask (48) ***Horn Bone Mask (49) ***Iron Trap Mask (50) ***Gunman Mask (51) ***Telephone Mask (52) ***Baseball Mask (53) **Golden Mask's Army ***Big Ear Mask (55) ***Faucet Mask (56) ***Bird Comb Mask (57) ***Parabolic Mask (58) ***Dead Bird Mask (59) ***Shellfish Mask (60) ***Cowshoe Mask (61) ***Ribcage Mask (62) ***Television Mask (63) ***Clock Mask (64) ***Fallen Leaves Mask (65) ***Windmill Mask (66) ***Can Opener Mask (67) ***Injection Mask (68) ***Pineapple Mask (69) ***Tire Mask (70) ***Piano Mask (71) ***Anchor Mask (72) ***Kendo Mask (73) ***Glasses Mask (74) ***Stove Mask (75) ***Iron Spider Mask (76) ***Iron Snake Mask (77) ***Mammoth Mask (78) ***Skate Mask (79) ***Iron Tiger Mask (80) ***Kettle Mask (81) ***Yo-Yo Mask (82) ***Jiro Daigo/Tiger Mask (83) Arsenal and Attacks Weapons and Attacks * Birdies ** (New) Red Bute *** Spear Bute *** Drill Bute *** Red Hunter ** Silver Shot ** (Ultra) Blue Cherry ** YTC Radio ** Ki Sticker *** Rock *** Paper *** Scissors ** Momo Mirror ** Momo Card ** Earring Bombs ** Mido Puncher ** (New) Midomerang * Gorenger Storm / Gorenger Hurricane Vehicles * Red, Blue, and Green Machines (cycles) * Red, Blue, and Green Stars (cycles) * Varitank * Variccune